peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Winx Mermaids/Rescuing Mimi and Palmon
(At the eastern part of Neverland, unaware of what happened at the Digimon Native Village, Mikey, Shoutmon, Ariel, Angie, Cutemon, Sebastian, Flounder, Nene, the female members of Sonic's group, Cheese, and Goddard watched from up a rocky cliff side and saw seven teenage mermaids enjoying themselves below. The first one has knee-length red orange hair — with violet streaks — that is tied in a high ponytail, blue eyes, and wearing a sky blue tiara-like hair scrunchie, pink nail polish on her fingers, a sky blue clamshell-themed bikini bra, dark pink lipstick, and a sky blue fish tail. She is Bloom, the leader of the Winx Club. The second Winx mermaid has knee-length blonde hair — with dark pink streaks — that is tied in a high ponytail, brown eyes, and wearing a neon purple flower on the left side of her head, gold yellow nail polish on her fingers, an orange clamshell-themed bikini bra, dark pink lipstick, and an orange fish tail. She is Stella, Bloom’s friend and a fashion connoisseur of the Winx Club. The third Winx mermaid has knee-length dark blue hair — with indigo streaks — that is tied in pigtails, navy blue eyes, and wearing a sky blue beaded hair scrunchie, red nail polish on her fingers, a fuchsia flower on the right side of her head, a light red clamshell-themed bikini bra, dark pink lipstick, and a red fish tail. She is Musa, Bloom and Stella’s friend, a tomboy of the Winx Club. The fourth Winx mermaid has has Latino skin, knee-length light brown hair — with fuchsia streaks — that is let down, green eyes, and is wearing two flowers — one indigo and one fuchsia — on the left side of her head, light green nail polish on her fingers, an flower on her right wrist, a lime green clamshell-themed bikini bra, an indigo flower on her right wrist, lime green nail polish on her fingers, dark pink lipstick, and a fuchsia fish tail. She is Flora, Bloom, Stella, and Musa’s friend and mother figure of the Winx Club. The fifth Winx mermaid has shoulder-length pink hair — with purple streaks — that is flowing free, aqua green eyes, and wearing a tiny green data symbol-shaped hairclip, dark pink nail polish on her fingers, a purple clamshell-themed bikini bra, dark pink lipstick, and an aqua green fish tail. She is Tecna, Bloom, Stella, Musa, and Flora’s friend, brains of the Winx Club. The sixth Winx mermaid has black skin, dark brown knee-length wavy hair — with purple streaks — that is tied in a high ponytail, dark aqua blue eyes, is wearing an ocean blue hair scrunchie, pink nail polish on her fingers, an aquamarine clamshell-themed bikini bra, dark pink lipstick, and a purple fish tail. She is Aisha, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, and Tecna’s friend and active member of the Winx Club. And the last Winx mermaid has hip-length magenta hair — with light purple streaks — that is let down, purple eyes, and is wearing pink nail polish on her fingers, a fuchsia clamshell-themed bikini bra, dark pink lipstick, and a lime green fish tail. She is Roxy, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Aisha‘s friend, strong-willed member of the Winx Club. As they watched the mermaids enjoying themselves, Ariel, Angie, Cutemon, and the female Mobians watched in awe) Ariel: Just imagine. Real live mermaids. Angie: So wonderful. Mikey: Would you like to meet them? Shoutmon and Nene: Yeah, you wanna? Girls: We love to, guys. (Mikey, Shoutmon, and Nene then went ahead to meet the mermaids first. As Mikey attracted the mermaids’ attention with his ocarina, the mermaids noticed and got excited) Bloom: It’s Mikey and Shoutmon! Roxy: And they brought Nene with! Mermaids: Hello, Mikey, Shoutmon, and Nene! (Mikey, Shoutmon, and Nene arrived after Mikey puts his ocarina away and sat next to them) Mikey: Hi, girls. Shoutmon: What’s up? Nene: Hi there. Musa: We’re so glad to see you. Stella: Why did you stay away so long? Didn’t you miss me? Tecna: Tell us one of your adventures. Aisha: Something exciting and cool. Mikey: Wanna hear about the time I cut off Goobot’s hand in order to save Shoutmon and then threw the hand to the Feraligatr, who also bit Myotismon and Poultra and nearly ate Dedede? Flora: I always liked that one. Stella: Me too. Shoutmon: Well, what can I say? It’s always your favorite. Nene: Well, Mikey. Go ahead and tell the story. (During the conversation, Goddard, Sebastian, Flounder, Cheese, and the girls carefully climbed down the cliff side and went on a huge rock, with Sebastian and Flounder hanging onto Ariel. Mikey starts telling the story) Mikey: Well, there I was with my friends on Marooner’s Rock, surrounded by 40, or 50 pirates.... Angie: (Calling out) Oh, Mikey, guys! (The mermaids suddenly noticed Cheese, Goddard, Sebastian, Flounder and the girls upon hearing Angie and became curious) Roxy: (Curiously) Who are they? (Mikey got confused at first) Mikey: What? (Realizes) Oh, them? That’s Ariel and Angie. And the creatures with them are Sebastian, Flounder, Goddard, and the Mobians. (The mermaids became excited) Stella: He got a girlfriend! (They swam up to Goddard, Cheese, Flounder, Sebastian, and the girls in eagerness) Tecna: Yep. I knew it. (Gestures to Angie) This girl has great beauty, nice eyes, and a strong will. They should make a great couple. Mikey: (Confused) Really? Shoutmon: Well! Let me set the mood! Mikey: Shoutmon, wait! (But Shoutmon pulled his microphone out and lalaed the love theme from "Romeo and Juliet" badly, making them cover their ears) Aisha: Okay! Thanks, Shoutmon. (But Shoutmon continued until Sebastian quieted him) Sebastian: It's like I'm with an amateur. Bloom: (Agreeing) Yeah. If we want to see romance, we gotta set the mood. Sebastian: And luckily for me, I happen to be a court composer. Mermaids: Really? Sebastian: Yep. Musa: Then lead the way. (The mermaids pulled out their instruments. On Sebastian’s description of each instrument, they began playing music) Sebastian: Percussion. Strings. Winds. And finally, words. (He begins singing) Sebastian: There you see her Sitting there across the way She don’t got a lot to say But there’s something about her And you don’t know why But you’re dying to try You ought to kiss the girl (The girl Mobians and the mermaids join Sebastian in the singing) Group: Yes, you want her Look at her you know you do It’s possible she want you too There is one way to ask her It don’t take a word Not a single word Go on and kiss the girl (Sebastian turned to Ariel, Flounder, and Nene for support) Sebastian: Sing with us now. (Ariel, Flounder, and Nene, realizing what’s going on, sang along too) Group: Sha-la-la-la-la-la My, oh, my Look at the boy, too shy He ain’t gonna kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la Ain’t that sad Ain’t it a shame Sebastian: Too bad You’re gonna miss the girl (Realizing they’re right, Mikey turned to Angie) Mikey: Care to dance, Angie? (Angie smiled and blushed a little. But regardless, she nodded a yes, took Mikey’s hands respectively, and started to float over the surface of the water and slowly dance) Angie: You are a great dancer. Mikey: Thank you. Learned how from mine and Shoutmon's fairy friends. That’s part of class. Angie: That’s beautiful. Mikey: Thanks again. (They resume dancing as Sebastian, Flounder, the girls, and the mermaids resume singing) Group: Now’s your moment Floating in a blue lagoon Boy, you better do it soon No time will be better They don’t say a word And they won’t say a word Until you kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don’t be scared You got the mood prepared Go on and kiss the girl La-la Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don’t stop now Don’t try to hide it how You gotta kiss the girl La-la Float along Listen to the song The song says kiss the girl (At this point, Shoutmon, while playing the music, tried to vocalize, but due to his terrible singing voice, Rouge and Amy quieted him) Group: Sha-la-la-la-la-la Music play Do what the music say You gotta kiss the girl (Mikey and Angie slowly start to lean forward to kiss as everyone got excited) Group: You’ve got to Kiss the girl Why don’t you Kiss the girl You gotta Kiss the girl (Sebastian shook Shoutmon excitedly like a British nanny) Sebastian: Go on and.... Group: Kiss the girl (As the song ended, Mikey suddenly heard something from afar and he shushed and stopped everyone) Mikey: (Whispering) Quiet, everyone! (The others got confused) Musa: (Whispering) What’s wrong, Mikey? (After dropping Angie off on a rock, Mikey flew over to another rock with a rock wall with a hole and peeked through to see a lone rowboat rowing a group of pirates and two prisoners across the water) Mikey: (Whispering) Yep, it’s Goobot, Myotismon, Dedede, and their group, alright. Mermaids: (Whispering in shock) Goobot, Myotismon, Dedede, and their group?! Stella: (Whispering) What’re they doing here? Mikey: (Whispering) Don’t know yet. (Mikey ushered Nene, Shoutmon, and the female London Group to come over to where he is) Mikey: (Whispering) Quickly! They’re gonna pass by! (The group flew over to him and peeked too while the mermaids swam over to them. There they saw a big rowboat carrying Goobot, Myotismon, Dedede, Hunter J, Vanitas, Mephiles, Infinite, Demidevimon, Ooblar, Escargoon, a girl, and a female Digimon partner who’re tied up to an anchor. The girl is 9 years old with long light orange hair, and wearing a big pink cowgirl hat with her hair tucked in, a red pink short-sleeved cowgirl-styled dress, a brown belt with a yellow buckle, orange gloves with brown wrist straps, pink socks, and white and brown cowgirl shoes. She is Mimi Tachikawa, Leomon's daughter. The female Digimon partner is green, bipedal, and Mandrake-like with a tail, small bumps lining her back, large, root-like feet, foliage-like hands, each one with three purple-tipped vines that act like fingers, and a pink and yellow flower with a long, yellow stamen with a red tip on the top of her head. She is Palmon, Mimi's Digimon partner. Mikey and Shoutmon were shocked) Mikey: (Whispering) They’ve captured Mimi and Palmon! (Mikey and Shoutmon took a closer look through the hole and saw where they’re heading to) Mikey: (Whispering) Looks like they’re heading for Skull Rock. Bloom: (Whispering) My guess is that they’re gonna leave those two there to drown. (Mikey turned to the mermaids in determination) Mikey: (Whispering to the mermaids) Girls, go and get the Feraligatr to help us in a Plan B moment. Flora: (Whispering) Are you sure? Mikey: (Whispering with a nod) Yes. Musa: (Whispering) But what about you guys? Mikey: (Whispering) We’re gonna go and save Mimi and Palmon. (Understanding, the mermaids nod in agreement and swam away to get the Feraligatr. Mikey and Shoutmon then turned to the others) Mikey: (Whispering) Come on! Shoutmon: (Whispering) Let’s go see what they’re up to. (The group nods in agreement and they flew silently to Skull Rock to see what’s going on. In Skull Rock, they hide above a higher cliff side and eavesdropped on Goobot and Myotismon talking to Mimi and Palmon, who are sitting on a rock with the anchor still tied to them) Goobot: Now, Mimi and Palmon. This is mine and Myotismon’s deal. You tell us where Mikey Kudo’s hideout is and we shall set you both free. Myotismon: So what do you say? (Realizing what’s going on, Mikey’s group got angry and concerned) Shoutmon: (Whispering) You jerks! Mikey: (Whispering) My sentiments exactly! Cream: (Whispering) Poor Mimi and Palmon. (Down below, Mimi and Palmon got concerned, but then defiantly spoke up) Mimi: We’ll never tell you. Palmon: And even if we did, you wouldn’t let us go anyway. (Goobot and Myotismon turned to their henchmen for support) Myotismon: Are we not men of our word, guys? Goobot: Have we ever kept a promise? (Escargoon became unsure) Escargoon: (Unsure) Well, yeah. Demidevimon: (Unsure) There was this time when…. (Dedede and Vanitas elbowed Escargoon and Demidevimon respectively to agree) Escargoon and Demidevimon: Oh, always, Captain and Admiral!D Dedede: You’re always honest. Hunter J: Never went behind us. Vanitas: Never! Mephiles and Infinite: Yeah. Goobot: So you better talk, you two. Or soon the tide will be in and then it will be too late. Myotismon: Well? (Mikey and Shoutmon gave out determined looks. They are going to save Mimi and Palmon or they’ll drown, whether Goobot's group likes it or not) Shoutmon: (Whispering) We’ll show the old Robo-Eggfish, Batfish, and Fathead. Mikey: (To Nene quietly) Nene, come with us. (To the group quietly) Stay there, guys, and watch us have fun. Shoutmon: (Whispering) It’ll be easy. (They and Nene flew away quietly) Amy: (Whispering in confusion) Fun? Ariel: (Whispering) They’re gonna trick those pirates into freeing Mimi and Palmon. (Realizing, Amy nods in agreement. Mikey, Shoutmon, and Nene hid behind a boulder near Goobot’s group’s location as Goobot and Myotismon tried to convince Mimi and Palmon into talking) Myotismon: You must remember. There is no path through water to the Happy Hunting Ground. Goobot: So come on. Let’s be reasonable. Mimi: (Turning his head defiantly) We don’t care. (To Palmon) Right? Palmon: (Nods) That’s right. (Goobot gets angry and yells in Mimi and Palmon’s faces) Goobot: THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, MIMI AND PALMON!! Vanitas: Get a grip, Captain. Myotismon: Let’s remain calm. Palmon: Why not talk about this all day until the tide comes in? Mimi: Yeah. And besides, you are nothing but a Robo-Eggfish, Batfish, and Fathead. (Insulted, Myotismon and Dedede stayed calm at first) Myotismon: Well, there is one thing I would like to say before we’ll give you one last chance…. (He shouts in Mimi and Palmon's faces) Myotismon: WE ARE NOT A ROBO-EGGFISH, BATFISH, NOR A FATHEAD!! Vanitas: That's remaining calm? (Suddenly, Mikey speaks in a deep voice) Mikey: (In a deep voice) Manatoa, mighty spirit of sea waters speak. (Hearing this, the serious members of Goobot's group got confused while Demidevimon, Escargoon, and Ooblar got scared. Mimi and Palmon, on the other hand, knew who is really talking and kept quiet) Mikey: (In a deep voice) Beware, Captain Goobot, Admiral Myotismon, and Assistant Captain Dedede. Bewaaaaaarrreee.... (His voice echoes a little) Goobot: Did you hear that, guys? Mephiles: What is that? Demidevimon: (Scared) Must be an evil spirit, Captain, Admiral, and Assistant Captain. Escargoon: (Scared) Let’s just get out of here. Ooblar: (Terrified) Yeah. Dedede: (Sarcastically) Oh, sure. It’s trying to kill us. (Slaps Escargoon) ''Shut up! Goobot: Stand by while Dedede, Myotismon, and I take a look around. Myotismon: And don’t move from this spot. ''(They both pull their swords out and looked at us readers) Goobot: Spirit of the great sea water, is it? Hmph! Dedede: I'd like to see it. Myotismon: Spirit, indeed. (They search the area where the voice came from, but unaware of where the source went, Mikey, Shoutmon, and Nene already flew to a higher spot in hiding) Nene: (Whispering) Psst! Guys! (Goddard, Sebastian, Flounder, Cheese, and the girls looked towards Mikey, Shoutmon, and Nene) Shoutmon: (Whispering) Watch this! (Mikey, Shoutmon, and Nene then spoke in Goobot, Dedede, and Myotismon’s voices respectively with Shoutmon's voice-changing microphone) Mikey, Shoutmon, and Nene: (Imitating Goobot, Dedede, and Myotismon) Oh, guys? (Thinking it’s really their captain, admiral, and assistant captain, the mates answered) Mates: Yes, Captain and Admiral? Vanitas: What is it? Nene: (Imitating Myotismon) There is nothing there. Mikey: (Imitating Goobot) And I decided to cancel my plan. Shoutmon: (Imitating Dedede) So release Mimi and Palmon and take them back to their people. Ooblar: Oh, okay! Demidevimon: Aye-aye, sirs! Escargoon: Release Mimi...! (They were about to go to Mimi and Palmon when Hunter J, Vanitas, Mephiles, and Infinite stopped them, suspicious while Escargoon stopped himself and got confused) Hunter J: But guys, why are you quitting the plan? Escargoon: You got my idea to maroon them and leave them here to drown if.... (Shoutmon finally spoke up in Dedede’s voice) Shoutmon: (Imitating Dedede) Those are our orders, guys! Mikey: (Imitating Goobot) So mind your business and do what we say! Nene: (Imitating Myotismon) Now! (Giving in, the mates went over to Mimi and Palmon with the serious mates getting suspicious) Hunter J: Fine. Vanitas: Orders are orders, I guess. (Goddard, Sebastian, Flounder, Cheese, and the girls giggled quietly, seeing how funny the way Mikey, Shoutmon, and Nene tricked the mates easily. Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede meanwhile, continued their search when suddenly, they heard Demidevimon, Escargoon, and Ooblar talking while rowing themselves, Mimi, and Palmon out of Skull Rock) Ooblar: (Sarcastically) Well, at least Captain Goobot, Assistant Captain Dedede, and Admiral Myotismon are coming to their senses. Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede: (To themselves) What the...? Demidevimon: We told them all along the Digimon natives would never betray Mikey Kudo, but would they listen? Noooo. They just had to be so stupid.... (Suddenly, Escargoon, Hunter J, Vanitas, Mephiles, and Infinite, who are glaring at this stupid request of releasing Mimi and Palmon, suddenly got calmly shocked, or really shocked in Escargoon's case, that Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede are right behind them) Escargoon: Hate to interrupt, but.... (He points at Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede, who are behind the other mates, and the mates noticed too) Vanitas: He's kidding on the "Stupid" part, Father. (Demidevimon chuckled nervously while Hunter J, Vanitas, Mephiles, and Infinite joined up with Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede) Myotismon: (To Hunter J's group) Understood. (To the mates calmly) And just what do you think you’re doing, guys? Dedede: (Calmly) And why are you leaving right now? Goobot: (Calmly) Pray tell. Escargoon: Doing what you asked us to do, release Mimi and Palmon. Demidevimon: Part of your orders. Hunter J: Which I believe is fake. (Myotismon stops the boat with his foot as he, Goobot, and Dedede started to get angry) Myotismon: (Anger rising) Our orders? Dedede: (Anger rising) What orders? Ooblar: Well, your orders, Captain, Admiral, and Assistant Captain. Demidevimon: Yeah. Don’t you remember? Goobot: (Anger rising) Is that so? Escargoon: Well, you just called us over there to release.... (Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede finally shouts at them in anger and Myotismon angrily pushes the boat back in Skull Rock with his foot) Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede: (Angrily) Put them back!! Vanitas: (Angrily) You blithering idiots!! (Once back at Mimi and Palmon’s supposed to be death spot, Escargoon glared at Demidevimon and Ooblar) Escargoon: I told you the captain, admiral, and assistant captain would never tell us to do this! I have a suspicious feeling something’s up. (With Goobot, Myotismon, Dedede, and the serious mates, Goobot are mumbling angrily) Goobot: (Mumbling angrily) “Our orders.” Of all the bumbling, idiotic.... Myotismon: And you, Hunter J, said these "Orders" are fake? Hunter J: Yeah. Vanitas: But if you didn't order this, who did? (Suddenly, they heard Mikey, Shoutmon, and Nene’s voices imitating them and after looking at each other in realization, smirked evilly as their enemies spoke, realizing what’s going on) Mikey: (Imitating Goobot) Guys, just what are you doing? Shoutmon: (Imitating Dedede) Are you being lazy? Nene: (Imitating Myotismon) Or being plain stupid? Ooblar: (Putting Mimi and Palmon back at their spot) We're putting them back like you said, Captain, Admiral, and Assistant Captain. Shoutmon: (Imitating Dedede) Well, we change our mind. Mikey: (Imitating Goobot) So there. (Escargoon grew impatient) Demidevimon: We don’t get it, Captain, Admiral, and Assistant Captain. Ooblar: One minute you said release them, then you tell us.... (Escargoon had enough of this) Escargoon: I bet you’re just messing with us!! (Mikey, Shoutmon, and Nene grew impatient and Mikey, in Goobot’s voice, spoke calmly at first, interrupting Escargoon) Mikey: (Imitating Goobot) For the last time, guys. Take Mimi and Palmon back to their people. (As he said this, Mikey, Shoutmon, and Nene are unaware that Goobot's group is quietly climbing up to their location to sneak attack them. The three then lashed out) Mikey, Shoutmon, and Nene: (Imitating Goobot, Dedede, and Myotismon angrily) UNDERSTAND?! (After the brief echo from the shouting, Escargoon gave in) Escargoon: Aye-aye, sirs. Ooblar: They never yelled at us that loud before. Demidevimon: Believe me and Escargoon, he does. Escargoon: Yep. (Just when they took a step to get to Mimi and Palmon, Mikey, Shoutmon, and Nene spoke up in Goobot, Dedede, and Myotismon’s voices again, more happy) Mikey: (Imitating Goobot) And one more thing.... Demidevimon, Ooblar, and Escargoon: Yes? Mikey: (Imitating Goobot) When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew they can help themselves to mine, Dedede, and Myotismon’s delicious beer, wine, and rum. Shoutmon: (Imitating Dedede) They're delicious. Nene: (Imitating Myotismon) And for the record, not only are we gonna let you have the rum, wine, and beer, but we’ll also…. (Goobot, Myotismon, and Vanitas were about to strike Mikey, Shoutmon, and Nene with their hook, knife, and Keyblades respectively when Goddard, Sebastian, Flounder, Cheese, and the girls noticed) Girls: Guys! Sebastian and Flounder: Watch out! (At the same time they shouted those, Goddard barked. Hearing them, Mikey, Shoutmon, and Nene dodged and flew out of the way while the voice-changing microphone got caught in Goobot’s hook, Myotismon's knife, and Vanitas' Keyblade, breaking it) Goobot: (Thinking he got Mikey) Here’s your spirit, guys! Myotismon: (Thinking he got Nene) Or should we say...?! Vanitas: (Thinking he got Shoutmon) These three impo...! (They were about to show “the three victims’ bodies” when they noticed the broken voice-changing microphone on their hook, knife, and Keyblade instead. As Mikey and Shoutmon flew around the mates and Nene flew back to the group, they realized finally) Demidevimon and Ooblar: It’s Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon! Escargoon: I knew something was fishy! (Sebastian, Flounder, and the girls high-fived, proud of their accomplishment for screaming out to Mikey, Shoutmon, and Nene at the right moment as Nene arrived back to them. Goobot, Myotismon, and Vanitas then threw aside the broken voice-changing microphone with Hunter J, Mephiles, and Infinite’s help) Goobot: Stupid brats! Hunter J: You stupidheads! Mikey: (Mockingly) Aw, that’s not nice, Captain and Hunter J. Goobot: Come down here, if you like the taste of cold steel! Myotismon: Or hot Crimson Lighting! Dedede: Or my wooden hammer! Mikey: Watch this, guys! (He and Shoutmon dove down at Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede after Hunter J, Vanitas, Mephiles, and Infinite returned to Demidevimon, Escargoon, and Ooblar) Ariel: Guys, be careful! Angie: Don’t let them hurt you! (Mikey carefully grabbed Goobot’s blade of the sword and twanged it, making it briefly vibrate. Then Shoutmon zipped by the mates. As he zipped by, Shoutmon shoved Demidevimon aside. Then, after dodging Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede’s sword and hammer swipes and snatching Goobot’s gun, Mikey flew down to the mates while Demidevimon recovered and Mikey hands Ooblar the gun) Mikey: Try your luck, Ooblar? Ooblar: (Accepting the gun) Gladly! (Mikey and Shoutmon continued flying around, teasing Ooblar as he tried to aim and shoot) Dedede: Let them have it! Myotismon: What are you waiting for?! Goobot: Blast them! Vanitas: Just shoot! Ooblar: I’m trying, Vanitas! (Suddenly, Mikey and Shoutmon stopped flying around and floated in front of Goobot and Myotismon, making the captain and admiral realize what they’re up to as Dedede returned to the mates) Mikey and Shoutmon: Right here, Ooblar! (Ooblar aimed the gun at them) Goobot: Hold it, you stupe! Myotismon: No! No! Ooblar: Now? Dedede and mates: No! Ooblar: Okay! (He fires, but Mikey and Shoutmon dodged and Goobot and Myotismon lost their balance and fell, missing the bullet too and the bullet struck the rocky wall. Ooblar got shocked, thinking he shot Goobot and Myotismon) Ooblar: Captain, Admiral? Are you okay? Hunter J: They’re pushing up daisies, you moron! Vanitas: You idiot, you killed them! (Hearing them, Ooblar dropped the gun in horror. Even Sebastian, Flounder, and the girls were surprised) Rouge: How dreadful. Ariel: What a horrific way for them to die. (Mikey and Shoutmon landed on a cliff side, and Mikey takes Goobot’s crown and saluted) Mikey: What a pity, guys. Shoutmon: We’re afraid we’ve lost the dear captain and admiral. Mikey and Shoutmon: Fare thee well. (Unaware of Mikey and Shoutmon, Goobot and Myotismon climbed up on the cliff side, their swords ready to stab the two from behind. But even though Dedede and the mates noticed, Ooblar shouted out) Ooblar: Captain, Admiral! Dedede and mates: You idiot! (Goobot and Myotismon stopped what they were doing upon hearing them. Mikey and Shoutmon turned to Goobot and Myotismon) Mikey: In the back, Captain and Admiral? Shoutmon: That’s not nice. (Goobot and Myotismon tried to stab Mikey and Shoutmon, but the two instead made them stab the crown instead. After removing his crown from his sword, Goobot puts it on, and after Mikey and Shoutmon pulled their daggers out, they began dueling) Sebastian, Flounder, and the girls: Come on, Mikey and Shoutmon! Ooblar: Give it to him, Captain and Admiral! Vanitas: Cleave them to the brisket! Escargoon: (Confused) What does that mean? Demidevimon: I have no idea either. (Suddenly, Mikey pushed Goobot’s crown down onto his waist, ripping the top off. After he poked Goobot’s forehead and Myotismon’s nose, Goobot and Myotismon got angry and Goobot ripped free from his crown and the duel resumed. Then they locked blades and Goobot and Mikey walked off the cliff edge into the air with Myotismon noticing) Goobot: We got you this time, twerps. Myotismon: Uh, Goobot…? (But Mikey, since he can fly, gestured to Goobot that he’s in the air. Realizing, Goobot failed to activate the floater on his feet and almost fell towards the water when he grabbed onto the ledge with his hook. After Shoutmon shoved Myotismon into the water, Mikey then landed on the cliff edge next to Shoutmon and they put their daggers away) Mikey: Well, well, a Robo-Eggfish on a hook! Shoutmon: And a wet Batfish! Roxas: (Laughs) That’s a good one! (They laugh) Goobot: (Angrily) We'll get you for this, Kudo and Shoutmon! Myotismon: (Angrily) If it’s the last thing we do! (Suddenly, Mikey and Shoutmon heard ticking nearby upon noticing the mermaids coming in) Tecna: Sorry we’re late. Bloom: We got help as requested. Mikey: I say, Captain and Admiral. Shoutmon: Did you hear something just now? Mikey: Well, I did. (Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede suddenly heard the ticking and Goobot and Dedede got scared) Goobot and Dedede: No! Myotismon: (Flatly) Oh boy. (Suddenly, the Feraligatr appeared in the water and licked his lips in hunger. Then he jumps at Goobot) Goobot: No! (The Feraligatr bites part of Goobot’s cape off and after chewing it, he swallowed it) Mikey: Hey, Feraligatr? Do you like this Robo-Eggfish and Batfish? (The Feraligatr nods eagerly) Shoutmon: You do? Well, go after them! (The group were surprised at this) Angie: Oh no! Ariel: Mikey and Shoutmon! Amy: That’s crazy! Cosmo: And mean! (After Myotismon climbed up to where Goobot is and tried to help Goobot climb back up, the Feraligatr grabbed another part of Goobot’s ripped cape with his jaws and after the two tried to hang on, Goobot’s hook and Myotismon slipped off the cliff edge and fell into the water with the Feraligatr. They then popped out of the water, with Goobot in the Feraligatr’s jaws and his clothes torn up, and Myotismon, with his clothes torn up, swam away to the mates while Goobot screamed for Dedede, Myotismon, and the mates) Goobot: GUYS!! (Dedede and the mates jumped into the rowboat and after helping Myotismon in and wrapping him in a towel, Ooblar tried to paddle quickly) Ooblar: Don’t go away, Captain! Vanitas: We just saved Father first! Infinite: We’ll save you now! (After Goobot’s feet hung onto the edge of the Feraligatr’s jaws, the Feraligatr began snapping his jaws at him, trying to eat him) Goobot: Guys! Guys! Myotismon: Hurry up, guys! Demidevimon: The Captain...! Ooblar: I’m trying, guys! Calm down! (The Feraligatr attempts to eat Goobot, but the captain pushed his way out, only for the Feraligatr to bite his foot. After Goobot placed his hand and hook onto the edge of the Feraligatr’s jaws, the Feraligatr used his tail to slap Goobot off his jaws and into the water with the Feraligatr chasing after him, snapping his jaws. After emerging from the water, Goobot is holding onto the Feraligatr’s muzzle tightly with the Feraligatr swimming away with him, passing by the rowboat, which Ooblar stopped rowing) Ooblar: Captain! Dedede and mates: Captain! (Goobot jumped off the Feraligatr’s muzzle and ran across the Pokemon’s back towards the rowboat) Goobot: Guys! Guys! (He leapt at the rowboat but the Feraligatr caught up to him and Goobot landed in the Feraligatr’s mouth. Demidevimon got ready to whack the Feraligatr in the head with the oar) Demidevimon: Give him back, you brute! (Goobot suddenly popped out of the Feraligatr’s mouth and despite Myotismon, Dedede, and the mates trying to stop him, Demidevimon accidentally whacked Goobot in the head with his oar, sending both the Feraligatr and the captain underwater. Goobot quickly swam up to the rowboat and stood on the edge as Ooblar and the others quickly paddled out to Skull Rock’s exit, which is almost submerged in water) Goobot: Row for the ship! Row for the sh...! (Then with a wham, Goobot and even Dedede crashed into the wall and fell into the water while the rowboat got out. The Feraligatr emerged and swam after them. Goobot and Dedede regained consciousness and upon noticing the Feraligatr, they screamed and quickly swam to the exit. They crashed into the wall, but the Feraligatr crashed through it, sending them outside of Skull Rock. Once outside, Goobot and Dedede swam away back to the ship as quick as they can with the Feraligatr chasing behind them) Goobot and Dedede: Guys! (After they were gone, Mikey and Shoutmon, who are back with Goddard, Sebastian, Flounder, Cheese, and the girls on the top of Skull Rock, crowed in victory) Musa: (Laughs) That was awesome! Flora: This’ll be a great humiliation they’ll never forget. Mikey’s group: Thanks! Mermaids: You’re welcome! (After both groups said goodbye, the mermaids then swam away. Sebastian, Flounder, and the girls suddenly remembered Mimi and Palmon) Ariel: Guys! What about Mimi and Palmon? Group: You forgot them! (Mikey and Shoutmon got confused at first) Mikey: (Confused) Mimi and Palmon? (Realizes along with Shoutmon) ''Oh yeah! Mimi and Palmon! ''(Mikey and Palmon flew back inside and found Mimi and Palmon, still tied to the anchor and sitting on the rock, nearly submerged in water) Mimi: Down here...! Palmon: Hurry…! (Mikey and Shoutmon dives under, then they cut Mimi and Palmon free from the anchor, and they flew outside with Mikey carrying Mimi and Shoutmon carrying Palmon) Mimi: Thank you, Mikey and Shoutmon. Palmon: That was a close one. Mikey and Shoutmon: You’re welcome. (They fly past Goddard, Sebastian, Flounder, Cheese, and the girls) Angie: Mikey! Ariel: Shoutmon! Group: Wait for us! Sebastian: Don’t leave us behind! Mikey: We’re not! Shoutmon: Come on, let’s get these two home! (And with that, they all flew to the Digimon Native Village quickly just as sunset arrived) Coming up: Goobot and Myotismon find out about Zoey’s banishment from Dedede and the mates and decides to search in the Forest Labyrinth, only to be teased by Mikey and his friends, as well as Mimi and Palmon, as part of their payback for nearly costing both Mimi and Palmon and the other group’s lives. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies